


Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

by ash_mcj



Series: Marvel Songfics [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Falling In Love, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: In an effort to wake yourself up, you decided to throw a one-person dance party in the kitchen while making breakfast for the team. You weren't sure how it happened exactly, but by the end of the song, you ended up in your teammate Bucky's arms and...well, you were not complaining at all.**Songfic inspired by Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Marvel Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are bolded :)

It was barely seven in the morning, but since it was your morning to make breakfast for the team, you were already up. You’d joined the Avengers team about eight months prior, but still hadn’t gotten used to their early routines yourself, so you were still half asleep. You had a habit of sleeping the whole day away, which didn’t really work for this kind of life.

You really weren’t even sure how you ended up an Avenger in the first place. One minute, you were graduating from the Xavier Institute, and the next minute, Tony freaking Stark was approaching you with an offer to join the Avengers! They really should have looked into your skill sets rather than your powers, though--you were the clumsiest person you knew. The fact that you were telekinetic did not really make up for the fact that you couldn’t manage to walk in a straight line most of the time. Oh, well. Maybe they brought you on as comic relief in their stressful day-to-day lives?

You contemplated making pancakes, but you were way too tired to deal with watching them intently to make sure they wouldn’t burn. Muffins would work, though, right? Those are breakfast food…

You used your mind to open the cabinet above the refrigerator and took out the muffin tray, bringing it down into your outstretched hands and setting it on the counter. You sighed, your eyes stinging from exhaustion. You needed something to wake you up--but you  _ hated  _ coffee.

You pulled out your phone and connected it to the stereo in the kitchen, smiling as music filled the room. You started swaying along to it as you mixed the ingredients in a bowl, slopping some over the sides onto the counter. You’d clean it later…

One of your favorite songs came on the rotation and you began singing along.

**All I could think about was my next move**

**Oh, but you were so shy, so was I**

**Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe**

“Y/N, really?” Sam groaned as he walked into the kitchen, annoyed. “Country music? Who even let you move in?”

You shot him a glare and flipped him off with both hands, to which he laughed. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, looking for something to drink. You grabbed his arm and tried to make him dance with you, but he shook his head and said, “Nope--not to country. You can come get me if you start playing some  _ good  _ music.”

You noticed Bucky standing in the hallway, smiling as he watched you dance in the kitchen in your oversized pajama shirt and shorts. Your hair was in a messy bun on top of your head, your eyes had some left over eyeliner smudged underneath them, and your socks were totally mismatched...you really looked like a disaster. You ran out from behind the counter and grabbed his flesh hand, pulling him further into the kitchen. You weren’t particularly close with Bucky--not more so than you were with the others on the team, anyway--but you were feeling silly. You didn’t even think about what the song lyrics were--you just wanted to dance.

**Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**Are we gonna do this or what?**

**I think you know I like you a lot**

**But you're 'bout to miss your shot**

**Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

You may not have been thinking about the lyrics, but Bucky definitely was. He stared down at you as you swayed your body to the music with your eyes closed, off in your own little world. You were adorable. You put your arms over his shoulders and he wrapped his loosely around your small waist. He could faintly smell the left over perfume you still had on from the day before and it made him smile.

“How do you feel about country music?” you asked, looking up at him.

He hated it.

“It’s fine.” he lied. He wasn’t interested in the music; he was interested in dancing with you.

**It was the best dang kiss that I ever had**

**Except for that long one after that**

**And I knew if I wanted this thing to last**

**Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand**

**So I took a chance**

You stepped back and took his hand again, spinning yourself clumsily and nearly falling as you tripped over your own feet. He had to reach out and stabilize you after your awkward attempt, which was just a  _ tad _ bit embarrassing.

“You could have asked me to spin you. Believe it or not, I’ve had a bit of experience with dancing back in the 40's...and luckily, the spin has been around forever.”

“Spin me, please.” You requested, grinning happily. He held your soft hand and lifted it above your head, smoothly spinning you outwards away from him, before pulling you flush against his hard chest. His hands moved down your back and rested on your hips, holding you in place.

You almost forgot how to breathe, as he held you. You could feel his chest muscles under his thin grey wife beater and it was making your brain temporarily shut down. You had never been in this close of proximity with Bucky, and you weren’t sure how to feel about it. Well, you  _ were _ sure that you liked it. You’d only been low-key crushing on him since the day you moved in, after all. However, you weren’t sure if this was his way of telling you he felt the same, or if he was just having fun, and you didn’t want to get your hopes up. 

**And you smiled and said to me**

**Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**Are we gonna do this or what?**

**I think you know I love you a lot**

**I think we've got a real good shot**

**Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

You realized that you weren’t singing alone, anymore. Bucky had picked up the chorus and was singing along with you, swaying back and forth. At some point, it had turned into a slow-dance type of vibe. He held your hand, interlocking your fingers with his, and hooked his metal arm around you, keeping you against him. Your faces were only inches from each other and you couldn’t believe what was happening. Were you sleeping? Was this a dream?

**When you walked down the aisle**

**When the preacher man said, "Say I do"**

**I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil**

**And saw your pretty smile and I said**

As the final chorus came up, you looked up into his eyes and sang the lyrics, hoping to the Gods that you weren’t reading too much into this dance and also praying that he took the hint and listened to the damn song.

**Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**Are we gonna do this or what?**

**I think you know I like you a lot**

**But you're 'bout to miss your shot**

Bucky removed his hand from yours and brought it to your face, brushing his thumb down the side of your cheek, before swiftly hooking his pointer finger under your chin and pulling you towards his face. You felt butterflies fill your entire body and you looked down at his lips, which were still moving with the lyrics.

**Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

As the song ended, he brought your face so close to his that you could feel his warm breath against your lips.

“Can I kiss you, Y/N?” he asked. You definitely couldn’t muster up the courage to say anything, so you just gave him a slight nod.

He closed the distance between you and captured your lips with his. You could feel his metal hand tighten slightly on your hip as his mouth moved with yours. He licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance, and you were happy to oblige him by opening your mouth a bit. His warm tongue slid into your mouth and brushed against yours, making you feel a little light-headed. It was so soft and warm and you could imagine exactly what it would feel like elsewhere. You lightly sucked on it and he let out a small moan, which made something in your lower stomach tighten slightly. 

“Get it, Old Man!” You both heard Tony cheer from a few feet away. Bucky pulled back from you to shake his head, annoyed at the interruption. 

“Do you wanna continue this later, Doll? Maybe somewhere more  _ private _ ?” Bucky asked you, sliding his hand down just a bit to the curve of your ass.

“Y-Yeah, of course. Please.” You stumbled over your words, cursing internally at your stupidity.

“Perfect.” he winked at you, before pulling away and heading over to take a look at the sloppy bowl of muffin mix you had left on the counter. 

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I was listening to the song and got inspired lol. 
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed this and let me know if you want to see more of these kind of songfics in the comments!
> 
> If you want to support me even more, you could follow [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-obsessed-chick)


End file.
